forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hathor
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Neutral good | symbol3e = Horned cow's head wearing a lunar disk | homeplane3e = Heliopolis | realm3e = Succor | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Motherhood, Folk Music, Dance, The Moon, Fate | domains3e = Community, Family, Fate, Good, Lust, Moon, Sloth | worshipers3e = Bards, Dancers, Mothers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Long Cow Horns (short sword) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Neutral good | symbol2e = Head of a horned cow wearing a lunar disc | homeplane2e = Elysium/Amoria | realm2e = Succor | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Childbirth, motherhood, folk music, dance, poetry, the moon, fate | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Hathor ( ) was a kind and compassionate member of the Mulhorandi pantheon. Known by the name Hatharia in Thay and that of Hathelya in Unther, she was seen as a caring mother figure to those that followed her. History Relationships All members of the Mulhorandi pantheon looked down upon Hathor with the exceptions of Osiris, Isis, and Nephthys. Of the rest of the pantheon, the Nurturing Mother disliked only Set and Sebek. Avatar , Hathor, Anhur, Horus-Re, Isis.]]Hathor usually appeared as a Mulan woman possessing the head of a cow. She typically wore a linen dress and collar, with a moon disk suspended between her curved horns. Powers and abilities Hathor could heal by touch, as well as cause pregnant woman to give birth to twins. She could charm onlookers with simple words and movements, and create milk that could sustain large crowds. She could calm hostile thought with a simple gaze. Other manifestations Hathor's will was communicated through the actions of animals such as cows, flowing milk, or the words and actions of infants. ; Sights and sounds :Hathor warned of danger through the sound of a crying infant, and those lost could sometimes find themselves led to their destination by a beam of moonlight. ; Animals :Hathor signaled attention to an area by increasing the numbers of hippopotamus sightings there. Church of Hathor of Hathor. ]]The clergy of the church of Hathor was entirely composed of women of Mulan descent. They traveled Mulhorand, dispensing aide where they could and freely giving the goods they possessed to those in need. The followers of the Nurturing Mother forgoed the construction of temples, and instead built small shrines dedicated to their deity in populated locations. Small shrines to Hathor could also be found in all homes of small children. Worshipers Worship of Hathor was most common in the farmlands of Mulhorand, and she was almost ignored by the nobility. Her typical followers were poor and needy, and sought the aide of She Who is There for Those in Need in their difficult lives. Clerics of Hathor usually wore a white linen dress and collar. They wore wigs over shaved heads and painted three blue circles on their forehead, a sign of priestly calling in Mulhorand. They also preferred to dye their skin white. Though it was uncommon for the clergy of Hathor to take up arms, they were known to do so in order to benefit communities in need. In those circumstances, they selected equipment that was practical for the situation. Clerics of Hathor prayed for spells at night, when the moon was at its highest point in the sky. Affiliated orders The church of Hathor supported no known combat-oriented organizations. ; Sisters of the Merciful Mother :The members of this order had supreme authority to intercede on the behalf of anyone in need. Celebrations and festivals The clergy of the church of Hathor used a lunar calendar based on lunar phases rather than those more commonly used throughout Faerûn. ; The Birthing :Taking place on the day of the first full moon after Greengrass, the joyous celebration symbolizes renewal and new life. ; Celebration of the Moon :This festival took place on the eve of Midsummer. The followers of Hathor celebrated the length of the day, and the festivities concluded under the moonlight. Appendix References Connections Category:Mulhorandi pantheon Category:Egyptian pantheon Category:Lesser deities Category:Neutral good deities Category:Family domain deities Category:Fate domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Moon domain deities Category:Lust domain deities Category:Sloth domain deities Category:Community domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Heliopolis Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of Amoria Category:Inhabitants of Elysium Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes